icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Simiria, Island of The Lost Nightmares Part 2
Hey guys. New MIWH here. :) It's part 2 of the first 5 contest winners on Simiria. Don't have too much to say, so here it is. Simiria, Island Of The Lost Nightmares Part 2 Written by: Alica123 Scherry08 If you love me, then let go of me. I won't be held down by who I used to be. For some reason these song lyrics from an Evanescence song Alica made her listen to forcefully a while ago kept going through her head. She had no idea why. She kept trying to get it out her mind, kept violently shaking her head while she walked. It didn't help. The melody was playing in her imagination, and the lines kept repeating themselves. Without thinking she cut the plants in her way off. She noticed that wherever she was walking, she was doing it uphill. It was cold. Her wet clothes didn't help a lot (besides they were just a shirt and skinny jeans), and even though there were so many trees in between, the wind still blew on her wet skin. She shivered. A river blocked her way all of a sudden. She could easily go over it since the water wasn't really deep where she was. Still she decided to walk next to it and find the source. Uphill. Magicboots Becky walked through the terrain of the forest. "Ew, EW!" She kept saying. She hated everything about the island. So many bugs.... So many branches. Her hair had fallen out of her bun and landed in a mess around her. “Stop complaining" A voice behind her said. Becky froze. She turned around slowly, but saw nothing there. "W-who are you?" "Your worst nightmare" The voice seemed to have come out of nothing. Becky started to walk backwards, trying to get away from the noise. "Yeah well...shut up you-"'' '' Pain on the back of her head. So much pain. And then it all went blank. SunriseDaisy With every step Laisy took her legs felt more and more tired. Her shoes kept sinking in the dirt. They weren't meant for this kind of weather, of this kind of terrain. Also it was hard to avoid the many bushes and other plants coming in her way. She had no blade to cut them off, so she had to jump over them or go around them – which made the small jungle of palms and other exotic trees like a labyrinth for her. Her clothes and her hair were wet as heck, and she had to put her hair on the back multiple times so it wouldn't distract her from walking. Then there was a bark. But not like the one she would hear from a normal dog. It sounded kind of........ Demonic. Creepy. Wrong. She realized that if she didn't find the enemy immediately it would just attack her from behind, and she couldn't do much with her bow and the arrows then. So she just took the bow from her back as fast as possible, took an arrow and started running with them. Another bark. It sounded angry. A growl. More barking. More growls. It wasn't just one. She hurried up. They were chasing her. She hadn't even seen the embrace of her enemy yet, but she knew she was being chased. Her legs started to hurt. Too much running. Then she tripped. Damn. She got up as fast as possible. And realized she couldn't keep running like that. So she did the only thing she could think of. She climbed up a tree with branches. It was hard with the bow and arrow in her hand, but it was possible. She heard barking underneath her. And when she was high up enough, she looked down. Red... Dogs... Were growling and barking under her, and trying to jump up to her. They didn't manage it. And then there was a big, male looking red beast with a gigantic battleax in his right hand... He was trying to chop off the tree. …..And it was working. A few minutes and the tree would fall down. She would be late-night dinner for beasts in a dimension far beyond all the misery she ever had imagined. Magicboots Becky awoke at the bottom of a well. It was moist. she immediately stood up to brush the dirt off her skirt. There was no way to get out of the well. "So I'm just supposed to die here?" she asked herself after a few seconds. Thoughts of dying of thirst flashed through her mind. Anger. She looked at the brick surrounding her. She noticed a strange carving on one of them. "Drücke um das Verlies der Einsamkeit zu betreten". She pushed the brick in a little, and it fell through to another side. The side of the well was hollow. Becky pushed in more bricks around it, until she had access to a strange underground tunnel. "A way out" said Becky, and she started walking. The tunnel was dark, with flickering, dim lights up above. She walked about a half mile, until she got to a door. There was a sign on it. "Gehe zurück und klettere den Brunnen hinauf oder betrete und leide". '' She didn't understand a word. “Damn this dimension for not having Google Translate”, she said and opened the door since there was nothing behind her and it had no point to walk back. Becky walked into a white, clean room. Everything was white and shiny. In her clothes she felt like a filth spot. The door behind her closed abruptly. In panic, she tried to open it again. It was locked all of a sudden. Suddenly, she heard a noise. She didn't know where it came from. Or if it came from anywhere. “Welcome, my child.” It was the voice from earlier. “I'm not your child... Who are you?” “I'm one of the inhabitants of this island. Of Simiria. I'm one of the lost nightmares.” “What..... What do you want??” “For decades we are trapped here. Infinite hunger has shackled every vein in our soul. We are bound to suffer. The only thing thing we could hunt all this time is... him. And he escaped for so long. And now finally, Doranor has showed some mercy. He sent us you six. We don't know what you want, but we know you are the only thing that can save us from dying. Now you will suffer. Our power has decreased so much. But it's still enough to get done with you.” “.................So you will eat me now?” “The others may try to do that. But I'm smarter than that. My hunger can be stilled by the loneliness and the fear of a soul too. So you will suffer now. There will be food and everything. But the loneliness will eat you alive. And I will eat it. And then, when it kills you, I can still eat your dead body after all.” “Ew... Cannibals much?” “No, my dear. A lion isn't a cannibal either... We're not human. “ “....What are you then?” To that question, he just laughed. Then he started talking again. “Enjoy your time. You can try to escape through the labyrinth of loneliness. You won't get far... You will find food and stuff there though, so you should try. Go through the next door. Then... Get lost.” 'SCherry08''' SC arrived at a... waterfall. It was big. She hadn't seen it before, nor had she heard it till she had reached it. Maybe that was because the sound of the heavy rain. There was something that looked like a lake at the top of the waterfall, though she couldn't see it well since she was at the bottom. There, at the bottom, there was a small lake too till it turned into the river. Her feet hurt. So much walking. She decided to sit down for some time. So she did it, right next to the water. She took her shoes off and put her feet in the cold water. It felt good. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Minutes passed. She got calmer. … Then she felt a vibration in the water. Danger. She could just feel it. She moved her feet out immediately. At the same second bubbles came out of the water. She got up as fast as possible, went a few steps backwards and drew her weapons. No time to put on her shoes. A growl, a little suffocated from the water. A gigantic fountain coming up. ...Something was there. Something gigantic. And it had only one target. Her. Author's Note Credits again: *SCherry for helping me with a small part. PS: As soon as the adventure on Simiria and the "forest adventure" are over, contests will be open again. You can subscribe to the story here. Thanks for reading. What did you think of it? Comment below with your opinion :) Category:Blog posts